


Nights of desire

by chibinekochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: One-Sided Relationship, Other, Stalking, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: You have a liaison with someone who calls himself Seven but soon this is not enough for you.





	1. Chapter 1

You met him in a club one night at first it was just a random hook up you both just wanted fun.

As you asked for his name he simply told you should call him Seven.

It was a strange name but somehow it fitted his whole getup. You not really cared for his name you both were adults, one night of fun and this would be all over.

That what you thought at this point.

You were right. It felt good it was hot and steamy you spend the whole night in Ecstasy with him, yelling his fake name over and over again.

 

You had bruises everywhere the next morning, you thought you would never see him again, but yet their was his number on the desk next to the bed.

At first, you just wanted to leave it there but then before you knew it, you added his number into your contacts.

You not even thought of calling him at first but then one night, a few days later, you felt restless you thought on him you had the phone in your hand.

You messaged him instead nothing long nothing serious - Do you have time tonight ?

He replied almost right away – Sure want to meet again ?

Yes where ? - maybe it was stupid but you were smiling upon his answer.

He sends you a location it was a public spot so there was no risk for you. He was just like a few nights before but since you both already knew what you wanted there was no time wasted with talking.

He rented a room in a hotel nearby and you spend the whole night there you left before the sun was even up.

This kind of meetings continued on for a while he was texting you to come somewhere, and you did.

Other times you texted and asked him to meet somewhere.

 

At some point something within you started to change.

Your desire for just spending the night with him changed into more than just that. It not helped that he started to hold you after you spend the night in a hot daze.

You spend more and more time just talking with him you enjoyed being with him. To you it felt like it was the same for him.

Your texting changed to phone calls that were lasting longer and longer. When you offered to make him Breakfast, he said yes.

One day you not even wanted to just spend the night with him, you wanted to just be with him. Even that he not minded at all.

 

So you thought that maybe just maybe he feels the same way that you feel.

You found it harder and harder to keep your feelings inside, so this was the only option.

You were hoping even praying that he feels the way that you feel.

Again you texted him and asked him to come to place in the city. This time it’s a restaurant he came, he not even asked why a restaurant.

You smiled and you ate together, he not once asked you to move this to the bedroom.

This man is really only gave you mysteries you felt close to him but yet you don’t even knew his name. You talked like normal people do.

What really made you different, from the surrounding couples, was the fact that neither of you ever spoke of their feelings.

This night you wanted to change this and you were hoping, that he also wanted to change your relationship.

“Seven what do you think about me ?”  
“What do you mean ?”  
“Do you like me ?”

 

This question had been burning in you for so long by now that you can only hope for a yes.

 

“Of course. why else I would spend my nights with you.”  
“No I mean, do you like me more than that ?”

He sighs like he was avoiding the question on purpose.

 

“Look I know this is fun for both of us but this can never be more than FUN you understand ?” His eyes feel unusual cold to you.

 

You understand what he is saying. This pain inside you proves you understood his words perfectly.  
You think, of course you could go now but than what ? Being alone again, being back to be without him ?  
This sounded not good or desirably to you at all. So you swallow your feelings and fake the best smile you have.

“Ah good then, I just thought since lately we spend so much time together I thought that you want more.”  
A lie, a terrible lie but it was a lie that he bought regardless.  
“I see I can understand the confusion I will change that from now on.” He smiled and his eyes returned to normal again.  
You feel relieved about it but still it is wrong and you know it. You spend the night with him after drinking too much in the restaurant.

The morning after felt terrible to you, the emptiness beside you seems to echo the emptiness in your heart. You find yourself staring at the sealing. What were you expecting from this night ? That your feeling would vanish, that not happened, if anything you felt worse.

You regret this night this is the first you regret being with Seven. Till now it felt good at least this felt good, but now it is only empty.

You think back on the first night that you had met. Why did you ever took his number why did you have to call him ? So many questions but no one was there to answer you.

No matter how much it hurt you still found yourself calling him again and again. You wanted to be with him still even when it hurt after even when you regretted it every time.

It was a circle : first regret, lying to yourself and then giving yourself to that sweet relief he would offer you. Followed by more regret.

Seven became your drug, but he never became your happiness.

You were such a fool, only breaking yourself more and more while this was going on.

Just one more time, just one more night than I stop. You told yourself those sweet lies for a few month.

Till one night you got a text from him again asking you if you have time.

Of course, you did you ever did when he was texting cause you were often just waiting and hoping for anything from him.

You hated the fact that he ever texted you when you were all alone and you hated the fact that whenever he asked you to come you really wanted to see him.

You felt angry and then suddenly, you started crying it came from nowhere but it not stopped.

It made it impossible to go to see him this was the first time you wrote him – No, I don’t have time sorry Seven.

Well than next time I hope :)

Sure next time

He not even sounded sad at all, but why would he. This meant nothing to him after all.

Your phone was next to you on the ground you shut it of. This was the first time in month you did that.

Your tears dried, you felt good you felt free no guild at all.

With the rising sun you made a decision. You took your phone you dialed his number it was ringing once, twice you thought maybe he is sleeping.

You where about to give it up when you heard his voice.

“Changed your mind ? I am still free.”

“No, this is about something else Seven…”

“Hm what is up ?”

“I think we should talk about that from person to person.”

You heard him take a deep breath. Maybe somewhere he knew what you wanted, or maybe you just imaged that.

 

“Fine, we can meet in the evening.”

 

It was strange why in the evening ? But maybe this was better it gave you time to think.

 

“Okay where you want to meet ?”

Strange how this conversation ended like so many before.

Yet you told yourself that this time it had to end. Even if it would hurt but this was the best.

You took the time till the evening you had a short nap and you wrote down what you wanted to tell Seven just in case you forgot. You looked in the mirror and you told yourself, that you can’t and will not do this any longer.

He could only break you so more with leaving you after all it would hurt for sure.

Still, maybe just maybe their was hope. You smiled at your thought of some kind of change for the better.

You see him sitting their it feels different from before, but you don’t know what changed.

Maybe it was you who changed.

You sit down across from him, you smile slightly and try to stick to your plan.

Why is he looking so strange to you ?

“I know what you want to tell me, but look if you say it this will be over. It is best for us to just keep this as it is, otherwise we will be alone.”

You are surprised that Seven caught on maybe he knew it since the last time you tried to tell him this ?

His words make you only more sure and they make you angry.

“Seven with this think we have I am already alone. You won’t even tell me your name and I want more then whatever you call this.”

“I think its called Sex and for that you not need my name .”

His coldness is once again taking you by surprise. This whole time it really was just you who felt anything at all. How stupid of you.

“You are wrong I need more than that. I really like you and I can’t keep doing this.”

“I see in that case, I hope you become happy with someone other than me. Since I don’t have any feelings for you.”

His words hit you like hammer, this was really happening wasn’t it ?

“Really there is nothing ?”

You can’t believe his words how could he be that cold. Was he that cold before ? You can’t remember but you feel frozen.

“Nothing at all.”

 

He was clear as it was possible and you understood it. Not right, away not even later when he left you alone. Not on the way home not till you sat on your sofa.

“Nothing at all …”

You repeat his cold words and then you feel the tears on your face.

It was over and you were really alone. The pain hit you slowly but surely you cried till the next morning until you were completely dried out.

After the second sleepless night in row, you made your mind up. Your feelings for him where the cause of all your issues, if you never felt anything for Seven than now this would not hurt as much as it did.

You deleted his number.

Then after a bit, you threw your phone to the next wall destroying it in the process. Now you really could not reach him again.

You felt free after that and you swore that you would never be so stupid again.

You kept that promise until you went into a bar 2 month later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you broke up with Seven you find yourself once more at a bar.

This night you want to go out with some friends after you shut yourself away for 2 month you really needed it.

You still feel off but better than before, you are thru with men once and for all.

 

You go to a bar with them there is a singing competition going on. They seem to sing all the love songs this night you are so sick and tired of this.

 

So you move to the bar you order a drink and then 3 more. You feel slightly tipsy, you order one more. Suddenly your eyes fall on that guy on the other side of the bar. He looks good way too good you end up gazing at him a bit too long.

His white hair and perfect white skin make it hard to look away, you feel like drowning in his eyes.

You look way too long before you look away from him.

 

No you really can't do this again look what happened last time to you…

 

Seems like your misfortune to be attracted to the wrong guys is not ending tonight.

He comes over to you and he smiles at you and their goes your promise.

You feel stupid but really he seems so nice and he is just as frustrated as you are. You end up talking about how lonely he feels and you really feel the same way.

 

He keeps ordering drinks for himself and you do the same. Even when he tells you too keep it down but you not need anyone to judge your drinking habits right now.

 

No, what you need is him and for that you need to drink a lot to forget everything you learned from being with Seven.

 

After who knows how many drinks you ask him for his name and he tells you it's Zen.

You laugh at yourself, of course he would lie about his name. Why would this one be different but damn it you need someone tonight and he seems to feel the same way about you, so why not.

 

He is to be just as attracted to you. Zen agrees right away when you ask him to spend the night with you after you kissed him.

You both end up making out in the cap that he called and neither of you gets any sleep that night.

In the early morning you still feel dizzy from the night and since you really not want to do the same mistake as you did before you leave while he takes a shower.

 

No goodbye, no phone number nothing you just go as fast as you can.

Yes this night felt really good but you can't risk getting attached to him. You already had that and it still hurts.

 

You reach your home and fall to your bed what a night. This time you not have anything to regret at least. Yes doing this was not right of course but it felt really right. Better to just life with this memory of a blessed night then nothing.

 

At least you not fell in love with him, so this is better.

 

*~+~*

 

The next Friday you go with your best friend to this small theater. There is a musical running that they really wanted to see and you really wanted to get out. Its nothing that would usually interest you and the piece is named really strangely.

You are not really sure what you should expect from this show that is until you notice that one of the actors looks very familiar. It is your former one nightstand Zen.

How unfortunate can one be ? You sigh. At the intermission you are about to leave till you see his name on the Poster and it is the name he told you.

 

Well now you are really surprised, he really told you his name....

Still, you rather want to leave, you really should not hook up with strangers anymore after this one. Your friend begs you to stay and you really can't image that actor would remember random hookup like you. So you stay.

Zen is really talented you are really impressed by him. Too sad that he is the type to have drunk hookups, even when you were one of them.

 

You stay with your friend and go to a nearby bar. This time you keep as far away from alcohol and guys as you can.

 

Call it a joke from the gods, misfortune or destiny but their he is again on the Bar with his costars drinking and talking.

You sigh at yourself and watch him from the other side or the bar. You are sure he will hook up with someone again but that does not happen.

 

Maybe you misjudged him after all… Would not be your first time after all. You still not want to talk with him, you know how this will end.

You want to leave, no you want to run as fast and as far away as you can. You stand up and you head to the exit.

That is when someone taps you on the shoulder you also punch him when you see it´s Zen.

 

Your eyes widen from the shock. You gasp for air you not know what to say at all.

He smiles at you and there you go again, forgetting your plans to not get involved with men.

 

For a bit he is upset that you just left like that you not really saw that coming but he is quite nice to you still. Too nice, he makes you feel guilty about yourself.

Zen is not even mad, he asks you to stay a bit longer with him and you are too weak to say no to him.

You stay with him at the bar but you are not drinking, to keep a clear head sadly this is not working at all. Again you find yourself falling for his sweet words and his eyes. You curse his good looks and your need to be with him again.

 

You both forget time and space when you are together. This time you not even make it to a hotel room. You are sober and wanted to use your car to drive to the hotel but instead you both are way to heated and end up in the backseat of your car.

It felt so good and it was so hot and uncomfortable but you not regret this either. You are not able to drive for a good while and Zen refuses to leave you alone. It is very nice of him to stay with you.

 

Why must he be so sweet to you ? Doesn't he know that you can't fall in love again ?

 

Not like this …

Zen stays with you till the morning comes and the time with him feels so nice way too nice. You want this to last but you know it won't. You will hurt him, he will hurt you …

Before he leaves you he smiles again and he gives you his number. You take it but you not put it in your phone.

This would be the peak of your stupidness. It will not happen you will not repeat your own mistakes.

Angry at yourself you stuff the number in your pocket. You just could not trash it, even when you not plan to call him ever. You just keep it to remember his kindness and the feeling you had while being with him last night.

 

This would be the peak of your stupidness. It will not happen you will not repeat your own mistakes.

Angry at yourself you stuff the number in your pocket. You just could not trash it, even when you not plan to call him ever. You just keep it to remember his kindness and the feeling you had while being with him last night.

 

You return home it is already 8am. On your home phone is a missed call unknown id no message. Must have been the wrong number you think and go to lay down.

The phone rings again, maybe it is the same caller ?

 

You pick up but after saying, “Hello” the call ends. It's strange but you not think more of this. You are way to tired and sleep till the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add some comments if you want and I really hope you look forward to the next part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting more and more strange calls, you not longer feel safe in your apartment.

One week later -

 

You are shopping with a friend you have fun trying on new clothes but this time something is of.

You are not even sure what is wrong but you can’t really enjoy the time like usually. Maybe you are just tired.

Every evening just when you came home your phone was ringing ever only just once. It was strange and it never left your head.

It felt like somebody knew that you came home and then just ringed but who would do such a stupid think ? Nobody came to your mind.

This time you unplugged the phone though so it will be impossible to call you.

No stupid random caller would ruin your fun, but yet you still think on it.

Your friend asks you if you want to go and watch a movie with them you agree, since it’s been ages and you can use the distraction.

Together you choose the most mindless movie that is running right now and get some snakes.

The Movie drags on longer than you thought and you feel the need to use the restrooms. Not that you will miss anything the plot is more than boring and the big finale is at least another 45mins away.

 

The restrooms are of course on the complete opposite of your location. Just another annoyance in your life, you think.

You really hate these restrooms they are white and full of metal but you got little choice. You feel a bit wobbly probably from sitting still for so long, and the lack of sleep. You fresh your self up on the sink then suddenly a blackout.

You really can’t believe it just your darn luck again. Not the time to panic though. you just take your new smartphone and use it as a flashlight. Sadly someone outside of the rest room seems to have a panic attack from the random blackout.

Of course someone already tries to calm them down but it distracts you long enough to run into someone accidentally.

You stumble out and apology and then you notice him. It’s the men you certainly never wanted to see again, Seven.

Of course somewhere you wanted to see him again, but not now and not like this.

You sigh slightly and hope he will just ignore you but he just stares at you, like he sees a ghost or something.

You not really want to talk to him after all you just noticed that it still hurts.

Really not the best moment to realize that. Still, it’s better to just walk off and try to forget him again, with a lot of alcohol probably.

You not say anything to him you just pass him and try to walk of. Just when you about to turn around the corner you look at him once again. He is barely lit from his own smartphone light but he still looks at you like he wants to say something.

You are not sure if you even want to hear whatever it is and he stands still and you walk on. Maybe you should had said something to him but what ? You really don’t know.

You return to your friend who got worried about you and you got pale. Since you really not want to tell them what just happened to you, they think you got sick and this is not so far from the truth. Meeting Seven really made you feel sick. When they ask you if you want to go home you agree.

Even when the thought of you being alone in your apartment is not really that desirable to you right now. Your friend really feels bad to let you alone when you are sick, so you stay with them over the night. The kind offer really makes you feel slightly guilty but you really don’t want to be alone tonight.

 

This night you sleep better than in the past week even when thoughts of Seven torment your sleep.

You really need to work harder to forget him.

You feel way better in the morning and so you drive back to your place. The time with your friend was nice but you know you will just end up annoying them if you stay too long.

You arrive and you find a sticky note on your door : “You really should plug your phone back in.”

You take the note of the door you are confused. This must be a mistake surely meant for someone else. Still, you feel unwell from this. Maybe someone tried to reach you but couldn’t, you can’t think on anyone though.

Also, what a rude way to tell you that.

You feel angry and yet once the door behind you is closed, you feel that something is wrong. You look at the sticky notes that are near your phone, they are the same than the one in your hand.

Such a strange consistence…

You read the note again…. How could this person know that you unplugged the phone ?

Your eyes widen and you start to shake. Could it be that someone was in here last night ?

No, this must be some joke, right ?

 

Impossible this is just in your head….

You tell yourself this and yet you can’t shake the feeling off.

You decide to pack a few things and leave.

Just one more night away from this place your friend will tell you that this is all just a bad joke. You just image thinks.

Even now you image thinks.

Like that someone is there watching you, you truly are getting paranoid.

You laugh at your own stupidness, but you still walk way faster than normally.

You shake when you are in the car you take a deep breath and start driving.

Halfway to your friend you remember they are not home right now.

Terrible timing once again…

Still, you can not return home you need to calm down. You try to remember your other friends plans but you can’t think right now so you call. They are their lucky but they have plans they want to go and dance and have fun. Well still better than to go and be alone.

You make a weak excuse to them to sleep by them later.

You pretend that your neighbors just got a child and it’s loud right now, it’s toothing or something. Your friend feels your pain and offers you their couch for later.

Since your neighbors really have a baby you can’t even feel so guilty about that lie.

You drive to your friend and together you take a cab to the club they want to visit.

You are not really in the mood so you just drink alone. Still, it’s nowhere near to forget about Seven. Again he haunts your thoughts that stupid boy… you sigh.

No flirting tonight just you and a glass of beer till your friend finally is tired enough to go home.

On the next day you forgot that whole sticky note think it must have been just you being stupid after all.

Your friend agreed to, it’s stupid the more you think about it really.

You come back to your empty place. Your phone is blinking you wounder who left you a message. Hmm nothing, you sigh that stupid caller…

You go to your sleep room but then you think… you never plugged that phone back in, or did you ?

The phone rings again, it makes you jump.

You take the call, nothing you are pissed and yell into the phone : “ Cut it out.”

You really not need this crap. Again you unplug the phone, you not feel safe here anymore.

This stuff you really can’t let it rule over your life. You get on your computer and search for a company to install a security lock on your door.

With this you surely can sleep good again.

This will be not cheap but you are willing to pay that price. They promise to come the next day. That gives you some sense of security. Still, you rather not stay here as long this is not fixed. You decide to sleep in a hotel tonight, after looking for the closest one you once again head out.

You almost not notice it but there is a letter that someone shoved under the door.

Strange… you think.

 

You open it and almost drop it, it reads : “You don’t need an extra lock I protect you.”

Your breath is going heavy and before you know it you run straight to your car and drive of. You can’t think straight at all you are scared.

Someone really is watching you.

You don’t even look where you drive to just away from this place.

It is already dark when you stop. Way too late to go to a hotel that is for sure.

You see a bar right across the street.

Looks like you found a place to spend the night after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you look forward to more


	4. Chapter 4

You find a place at the bar.  
People eyeing their drinks more than you but that is just what you want tonight.  
The bartender doesn't ask anything, except what you want to drink.

You are really not in the mood to talk anyways. You order a beer you plan to just sip on it for a while.

Why did this happen to you ? You are more than frustrated and stare at your glass.  
Suddenly your phone starts to vibrate.

Did you set the vibration on ? Maybe, who remembers such things...  
You hope it is your friend or anyone at least.

“You really should not stay at bars at night they are dangerous after all.”

You almost spit your beer out when you see this text. What in the world is happening…

This creeper is worse than you thought. He even knows that you are here.  
Well it could be a female stalker too but whatever, this is just creepy.

You are angry and you are scared. They dare to scare the shit out of you but have the guts to tell you to not hang around in a bar. Without that shitty person you could lay in bed and sleep.

Sadly now you are stuck here in this crappy hellhole of a bar. It was not your choice.

You angrily type into your phone : “Fuck off you are not my mom just leave me the FUCK alone.”

After you send the message, you realize that this could have been a mistake. You remember reading something over not talk to your stalker. Well too late for that one.

What if he gets more mad now ? They already know where you are, maybe they are outside and waiting for you...maybe they are even inside of it here...  
You start shaking again.

This creep really got you good...

You are brought out of your thoughts by the vibration of your phone. You get a bit jump scared by it and whisper a small “fuck” towards your phone.

“I am sorry that I made you angry. I just worry about you.”

Well great, now your stalker really sounds like a mom.   
You sigh, who in the right mind would break into an apartment just to plug a phone back in ?  
This whole thing is just wrong.

Again your phone vibrates.  
“Just go back home, I promise I will not do anything to you.”

You just can't believe it, this creep is the worst as if this text would make you return home.  
No now you only want to never return to that pace again who knows what that guy even wants from you...

“I do what I want just leave me alone.”  
You put your phone angry on the bar table and down your beer.

You really not planned to get drunk but now you will.  
It is only that shitty creepers fault.

You order the strongest drink this rundown place has to offer.  
You can regret this tomorrow but right now you just want to drown yourself in alcohol.

One drink, two drinks an uncounted amount of drinks vanish in your body.  
The place gets more and more blurry but nobody dares to even look at you.

You seem to ooze anger.

You weakly remember that you went to the restrooms at some point and then that you sank your phone in a glass of beer.

Rendering it completely useless.  
The bartender said to you “It's closing time”

You couldn't even stand at this point.  
He wanted to call someone for you but all numbers were swimming in alcohol.  
He found a number in your jacket and called it.  
You were not able to say no at this point.

Someone came to pick your really drunk ass up. You were thankful and you called the blurry figure ´pretty boy` but after that, you blacked completely out.

You wake up in a bed but it's differently a place you been never at before.  
Lucky you are still dressed, that is at least something....  
Everything's so blurry in your head.

Slowly you sit up.  
You look around.

Were you with someone last night ?  
You are not sure. It was really way too much alcohol. Your head kills you and you feel awful.

You get slowly up and carefully open the door. You are in a Living room. Yeah you really been never in this place before, this will be awkward…

Maybe you can sneak out and find your car at least.

You carefully make your way through the room.

“Hey, you are up want some breakfast ?”  
You stop and look to the familiar voice calling out to you.  
It is Zen.

How did that happen ?  
You touch your head it hurts and your memories are a mess.

Did you call him last night ?  
Did you do something with him, again ?

It would be a shame, to not remember that mistake...

You sigh slightly at yourself.  
“No, I am good thank you...” You would rather vanish into thin air then to eat with Zen right now.

“You probably can't remember much but the barkeeper called me after you were too drunk to leave. I had no idea where you life; so I brought you here. Don't worry, nothing happened, you just passed out and I lend you on my bed.”  
Zen sounds not angry, but he is not really happy either.

You sigh in slight relief. At least you not added more regrets to your list…

“I am sorry Zen, I barely remember anything...”

“You really should eat something before returning home.”

You not really feel hungry but you feel like Zen might can shed some light on last night at least. So you nod and follow him to the kitchen.

He prepared a very light meal for you. Zen not asks you anything he just looks at you with a worried expression.

He seems to think about where to start and you feel so bad that you start to talk.  
“I am really sorry about this. I think my phone went swimming and the barkeeper just found your number...”

You look to the table in front of you. Why did you even still had his number ?  
You never even wanted to call him and now you are here.  
Zen should be mad.  
Why did he come to pick you up after the call from a random barkeeper ?  
Hell you are just a one night stand so why did he do that ?

“Sounds like you had a rough night. You were quite out of it when I arrived you were yelling something about some stupid ass... I guess you had some trouble with someone...”  
Zen looks at you and you are ashamed of yourself.

You not even dare to image how shitty you look to Zen right now.

“It was just because of this person... I know that sounds crazy but I think somebody was in my apartment and I got these messages...” You sigh as you recall the texts that caused you to get that drunk.  
“I know it was wrong to drink that much and to throw my phone in that beer was stupid too...”

You really should know better than that. You are great in doing the wrong thing...  
“This person what did they do to you ?”  
You think that zen should yell at you for being an idiot but instead he looks at you with a serious face. You can't see any anger.

“Why do you even care I was quite shitty to you....”  
You know that you should had told Zen you won't call and that he got called to pick you up was surely not nice for him but yet here he is, worrying about you.

“Because you look like you need a friend right now.”  
You look Zen deep in his eyes he was serious.

With a bitter smile you tell him your whole story.

Once you are done you look at Zen again, waiting for him to judge your paranoia.


End file.
